Metal Gear Kantai: Abyssal Awakening
by FrancisJames
Summary: My name is Mother Base Princess. In February of 1975 Mother Base was destroyed by Cipher's attack force XOF. I'm now awakened many years later we're technology has advanced beyond and a new war has emerged. What will I do now in this strange new world?
1. Peaceful Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** The Metal Gear series and Kantai Collection belong to their respective owners, Hideo Kojima (Metal gear), and Kadokawa (Kantai Collection). I would like to thank "Ace of Scarabs" from Spacebattle forums for inspiring me to make this fic thanks to your ideas.

Abyssal Episode 1: Peaceful Nightmare

Starring

?

Special Guest

The Abyssal fleet.

Patrol Boats

The sea. A cold heartless place. Where those who sink become one with the abyss. Those who are with the abyss, rise from the depths to strike fear and destruction. Rising because of the call.

A lust for vengeance and destruction.

Caribbean Sea

"...peace is an unnatural state for human society. So to achieve peace, we have to create it ourselves."

A figure from the depths

"..my true self"

Who am I

"stop calling me that name"

"ahhhh...ahhhh"

Where am I

"Zero... is..."

"Bomb... There is another in... my"

The light...

On the Caribbean seas, a figure, a woman, clad in a red raincoat but skin white as snow, stands on water, aimlessly wandering. "Where am I?" she ask. "Who am I?" she questions. As she was aimlessly wandering, she gets a sudden headache. "My head. It hurts!" Memories begin to flash before her. Memories of Sorrow, joy, anger, fear, and pain. Even memories of her end, her death.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The memories, the voices were so overwhelming and painful she screamed very loud, sending a shock wave around her.

Silence.

She was piecing together what transpired. Suddenly, Abyssal destroyers appeared. The shock wave has attracted nearby abyssals to her location.

At first there was fear. "Stay away. Monsters. I...I don't..." The destroyers were approaching her not out of provoking, but of curiosity. Then when they got near, she was surprised they didn't attacked her. She approached one and touched it. The destroyer only glowed it's eyes in response. The girl asked, "what are you?". The destroyer didn't talk but the girl heard what it said in her head as if reading or talking to it through the mind. "A destroyer? As in...the ship?" The girl went through her memories to know what it was saying means. She was confused at what was going on. Looking at her surroundings, and piecing together the memories she answers the question of where she is. "The Caribbean Sea, but how am I..." Then she just noticed now she was standing on the sea water. With the emotion and memories overwhelming her previously, she didn't notice she was standing on water.

As she was staring at the water, she checked her reflection and notice something was not right with her appearance. "This outfit, Costa Rica. My skin, white as..." Then she looked closer at her reflection. She noticed her eyes were different. "Red! Glowing! What am I now? Who did this? Cipher?"

A patrol boat, flashed it's search light in the area, The destroyers readied their weapons and fired upon it. She witnessed their firepower and the destruction they brought upon the boat. "Such power, such weaponry for a machine?" Another patrol boat was nearby and it fired it's machine guns upon them. It's bullets scratched her left shoulder. She felt the pain. But as the next bullets went for a kill shot, a destroyer leaped and blocked the attacks. Another fired it's torpedo to the boat and sinks it. No more boats came after the last attack. The rest of them rescued their fellow man and retreated to safer waters.

Everything was at peace and quiet. But for the girl, she looked at her injured shoulder only for it to heal. She was curious with her new form. She was curious with the company she was with. The question now is what to do next?


	2. Echoes of the Fallen

Metal Gear Kantai

Abyssal Episode 2: Echoes of the Fallen

Starring

"The Abyssal Girl" Paz

Guest Staring

The Abyssal Scout Fleet.

Special Guest

Z.E.K.E

Ghosts of Mother Base (Caribbean)

The voices echo in the Abyssal Girl's mind. She hears familiar voices of old. The voices are like calling for someone. She senses them in the deep blue waters. But she doesn't know how deep she has to go and how long to hold her breath. She doesn't know much of her true potential.

An abyssal destroyer approaches her. The abyssal senses she is troubled and communicates to her about her concerns. "I hear voices!" she says. "They are familiar yet, they are, sad." she adds. The abyssal destroyer understands her concerns. It too hears the voices and wants to go deep to find them. Though it and the others would have left to follow the voices, they were waiting for her. They were looking at her. No!, they were looking up to her. Like sheep wandering without it's shepherd, they gathered to her, awaiting her orders.

The girl was nervous as all of them gathered around her. They said they were awaiting her call, her orders. She then calmed herself by piecing together what has transpired and what she remembers before that.

"I remember dying... I remember, the torture... I remember fighting... I remember, fighting... I remember, the mission, the people... Cipher... *headache* my head". She was overwhelmed by the memories. Another destroyer prevented her fall. She was in tears. She calmed downed after and thought about what happened a while ago. "Floating. The sea. Surrounded by these...weapons. My body."

She went back on her feet with the help of the destroyer as support. She looked at them and the first words that came out from her "thank you". She thanked the destroyers for helping her. The destroyers glowed their eyes in response. She looked at the sea to point out her problem about finding the voices. The destroyers dived in the water in response. The destroyer that checked on her concerns, gestured and grunted the girl to ride on her. She is willing yet she doesn't know how long will she breathe and how deep the source of the voices are. She is about to learn to be an abyssal.

Willingly, she rode the destroyer and dived down to the deep blue sea. She closed her eyes and held her breath for a while. When she couldn't hold it longer she panicked and let go of the destroyer. At first she felt like she was drowning, but then she felt nothing. It felt natural for her. Though she was losing her balance and felt like sinking, the destroyer went in for the save. She sat on the front of the abyssal and continued to their journey. She was curious and intrigued that she can breathe underwater like the fishes and the destroyers. She looked around for them and the sea. It was a magnificent and peaceful sight to behold. She felt at peace for now and went to a deep slumber.

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"Pacifica Ocean"_

 _"Do you want to come home?"_

 _"Where is home?"_

 _"My home... no...our home. I will take care of you from now on."_

 _"Will I... Have a home?"_

 _"Yes my dear. I will also give you everything you need. I will even teach you many things and hopefully, change the world."_

 _"Thank You. What is your name"_

 _"Well, I have names before. Tom, O, and Zero. You can call me David._

 _Her first meeting with the man who gave her life and owed him her life in return_

 _"Impressive. Your skills have improved"_

 _"You have proved yourself worthy. Now I shall grant you your mission"_

 _"A mission?"_

 _"This not just an ordinary mission, you'll face the legend himself and... my former comrade Big Boss."_

 _"Should you choose to accept this, you will follow all the plans. This mission will take months or maybe years to complete. But I believe in you."_

 _"I accept the mission sir."_

 _"Remember, failure is not an option"_

 _"Thank you...Cipher"_

The hardships of being a spy. Starvation, extreme training, betrayal, and left for dead, she proved herself to become the candidate to strike back at Cipher's former friend Big Boss.

"Huh!" she awakes. The dreams of her life as a spy wake her. "I wonder where are you now Cipher?" she wonders. As they went closer to the source, she hears them. Only this time louder. "I can hear them. It's to loud" She starts to have signs of another headache but she still pushes through despite the fear. She motions the destroyer to move fast. After hours of diving, and swimming, they arrived at the source.

What they arrived at, is what used to be a naval plant. It also had some other plants sunk in the depth. The sea claims it by building coral reefs around it but they still have it's original shape and appearance albeit, in ruins.

She begins to remember

.

*play Love Deterrence (Phantom Pain Version) *

"Mother Base" she said.

She along with the destroyers went around the wreckage.

Flashback

 _"Will take you in. Kaz, watch over her."_ Big Boss said

When Big Boss took me in.

 _"Paz"_

 _"Oh! Chico"_

 _"Uhmm, I uhmmm, want to uhmmm talk to you, uhmmm... "_

 _"What do you want to talk about Chico..."_

 _"uhmmm, I, I gottta go"_

 _"..."_

Chico

 _"Reel it in"_

 _"Wow nice catch there Paz" said an MSF soldier_

 _"It wasn't half a vara" she replied_

 _"It's ok, you'll get the big ones next time. Well I better get Chico back up"_

 _"What a funny guy. Here Nuke, fish"_

 _"Meow"_

Nuke

 _"Gallo Pinto"_

 _"Anybody you like Paz", Cecile asked_

 _"Not right now"_

 _"It's Snake isn't it"_

 _*gritting her teeth,* "maybe"_

Amanda, Cecile

 _"Paz, Paz, Paz"_

 _"You can do it Paz. Kick the ball", Chico cheered on_

Soccer

 _"Strangelove? What are doing..."_

Strangelove

 _"Nuke, *strokes back*"_

 _"Take it easy Paz. Here, I'll will sing you a lullaby" Miller said hapilly_

 _"You know what's good for a cold? Suppositories here I'll show you_

 _"GO AWAY MILLER",_ Paz angrily demanded.

Miller

 _"Will have a day of peace. We've spent days fighting in battle. Let's spend one day of Peace"_

 _"Will call it, Peace Day"_ , Miller happily suggested

 _"Paz, let's form a band and sing"_

*tears* A whole day of peace. Peace Day

"Peace Day never came" she tearfully said

She stood there in the middle after seeing memories of Mother Base. Paz was still in tears remembering her time there. Even if what she did was all part of her training and mission, she realized what it was like to live.

She then remember what Miller said on what happened to the base, after Snake rescued her.

 ** _"THEY PLAYED US LIKE A DAMN FIDDLE!. GIVE IT BACK. THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THAT WAS OURS...WE BUILT IT DAMN IT."_**

He lost everything that day. It was... understandable but mostly my fault.

 _ **"YOU SPYING BITCH! C'mon. C'MON START TALKING BITCH! C'mon GET UP AND START TALKING!"**_

I woke up after. He was furious. It's my fault. I deserved to die for it. But not taking them with me knowing that...

 _"Bomb! There's a-"_ I opened the door. "It's _alright we got it out."_ Snake said. But in truth I had two bombs planted _"There's another in my-"_ I fall to my death hoping that I get far away from them before it exploded. Snake, Chico and the medic cried _**"NOOOOOO"**_ ***explosion***

Paz reminiscence on her last moments. It was a painful reminder of her previous life.

She hears there voices of pain and suffering. "Paz, Paz, Why..." "AHHHHHHH" "... "traitor"... Paz was frozen when she clearly hears them. It hurts but it was the truth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She tried apologizing but the voices grew louder and spouting torment, anger and vengeance" She went down on her knees begging for their souls to stop. She begins to see their ghostly bloody figures shouting, calling for help and pointing fingers. "I didn't want this. Betraying Cipher means a fate worst than death"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Her scream sent a shock wave, causing the coral reefs and the wreckage to collapse. There was silence. "I never wanted this. I owed Cipher everything after adopting me. I spent my life being a spy and enduring hardships. I even believed in Cipher's vision. But during my time with MSF and Snake, he and I are not so different. I don't know what to do now after everything especially giving Zero's location. I did this to save Big Boss but it ended up killing him instead. Forgive me for I have betrayed all of you. What will I do to make it up to you?"

Her right hand was glowing red. She felt a calling as if telling her to touch what she felt like needed to be touched upon. "But no longer I'm bound to them. I'm free to do what I want to. But I do not want leave your souls in this cold hearted ocean." She slammed her glowing hand to the ocean floor. She began to see a rigging appearing behind her. Eventually it formed the first part of Mother base which is the command center. Eventually, she went to touch anything involving the base. The rigging was complete. Along side we're little people. Fairies dressed up in MSF uniform. The last thing she wanted to look for, was ZEKE.

Using her Abyssal powers, she has found ZEKE's whereabouts. She found ZEKE's hangar and in it was ZEKE. She remembered her time using it to kill Big Boss. She wonders if her powers can help revive it to it's former glory.

She then used her powers to revive it. But instead of reactivating it something happened. Zeke appearance began to change. Though some it's gears stayed in place, it gained a mouth almost akin to monsters. It's color was a mixture of black, white and gray. It had glowing red veins even radiating at the railgun. It made a mighty roar startling Paz and making the destroyers back off. The monster saw Paz and approached her. At first there was a bit of fear and hesitation. Zeke put it's head down to see her original pilot. Paz approached it and touched it's head. It didn't move it's head back up as if gesturing to ride on him. Paz remembered that normally, you would pilot it inside but with the change, she put herself on top of ZEKE. There was synchronization. Zeke made another roar in triumphant. All the destroyers we're in awe of her actions.

Eventually, abyssal Submarines came in after being attracted by the shockwave. They saw a spectacle. They eagerly went in to meet the princess. "A princess. We are here to serve you. What is it do you desire" The first sub said. Paz was surprised that she was called a princess. Then again she was treated like one back in Mother base. She looked around at the group of destroyers and submarines looking at her as if she was of high importance. The fairies or dark fairies of the mini Mother Base looked up to her also. "What is your name princess the second sub asked"

"My name?" She remembers that the name means Peace yet it was use as a cover for her mission. It even represented the life she never had and the life she wish to have if only for a while. She hated it out of all the trauma she went through and decided to adopt a new name. "No...that name that I currently have represents the life that I despised. That name is an illusion. No longer I will be named Paz. From now on I'm now the Installation class...

"Mother Base Princess"

They all cheered in unison as she declares her name.

"NOW COME. Let us show them our power. Let them feel the pain all of us been through"

They all went up to the surface. During that time a patrol of shipgirls and patrolboats came passing by. They were attacked eventually by Mother Base Princess' group. She fired upon Zeke's railgun which destroyed a patrol boat in seconds. After the slaughter, only the shipgirls survived the attack. They were in shock seeing a princess this powerful.

She was satisfied with her work. She then looked upon the destruction she has done. "True power. A world of Peace. I will show them a world of my Peace. THROUGH FIRE"

She then did a peace sign to the destruction of her enemies.

But for her, it was V for Victory.

 **Credits**

 **Starring**

Mother Base Princess

Abyssal Destroyers

Ghosts of Mother Base

Abyssal Subs

Shipgirl Patrol Unit

* * *

 **Inside the Abyssal Base**

"A new abyssal has arisen"

"A new sister yes"

"Yes, one of us."

"Where is she"

"The Caribbean sea. Call in Wo class. I want her to meet up with our new sister and bring her here. Let us welcome her with open arms"

"Yes Battleship Princess"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **For those who followed my story. Thank you and it would be helpful if reviews would come to know what are the things you like about the story, flaws, improvements needed.**

 **Note that I will revise Chapter 1 since a reviewer from space battle reviewed it and seed it's too short.**


	3. Interlude: Abyssal Terror News

**Metal Gear Kantai**

 **Interlude: Abyssal Terror News**

 **This is CNN**

" **Abyssal War News"**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

Abyssal attacks at the Caribbean Sea

An Abyssal armada has struck down on patrol boats investigating the area. The patrol boat unit was on an expedition to check if the waters are clear of any abyssal activity for transportation of supplies to various naval ports. It isn't uncommon for abyssal attacks occurring at the Caribbean seas. Attacks like these have occurred numerous times but were dealt with thanks to the shipgirls. But this attack is very much different according to eyewitness account. The area has been attacked not once but twice but this time the second attack was said to be "the most powerful, aggressive and a massacre".

 **Second attack takes out patrol boats in seconds**

"

I'm here at the Nicaraguan port where all the survivors of the recent abyssal attack are being treated and briefed on the situation."  
 **  
*** a video is shown of the patrol boat taken out instantly by a railgun* this video was taken by one of the people on the patrol boats. "That thing, wha- wh - whatever that is... it to..to.. in seconds..."

"It was very foggy that time. Abyssal clouds most likely. We cou- cou couldn't see well the one that fired... A RAILGUN. A DAMN RAILGUN. If you think being torpedoed and shelled is bad, that thing and it's gun, it's not just worst, it's a slaughter."

"We saw their auras glowing. While fending of the destroyers and subs, we even took a glimpse of the aura of the one that attacked with a Railgun. It's very big. That's how I describe it"

2 crew of the patrol boats and a ship girl told about what attacked them. In the aftermath of the attack, there are a number who are killed, while many where injured. All remaining survivors are now here.

 **A Princess class involved in the attacks?**

Despite satellite feed not able to see the abyssals that attacked, base from the assumptions and description of the survivors, naval intelligence say it's most likely a princess class.

We have a naval intelligence officer in live feed to address the situation.

"A number of princess class we've encountered have powerful firepower. Sometimes it's not the conventional naval cannons they fire but for others, they fire energy-plasma like projectile. But from the video's and survivors accounts, a railgun, this is something new. Granted a few of our regular ships are fitted with railguns, one wielded by a princess is an alarming issue."

Thank you for the information sir

 **READ: I've arrived at my destination: USS Arizona arrives in Japan**

 **READ: Maybe we should lend a hand: Private Forces on interest in the Abyssal War.**

 **READ: Former foes, now united allies conquer the abyssals: Hood and Bismarck combined fleet takes out Abyssal base at the Atlantic.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just an interlude like how "Greatest Generation" did it. This in the form of CNN news. The end part also talks about what's going on in the world. From shipgirls too, PMCs interested in the Abyssal war.

Anyways reviews and suggestions too improve and add too the story.

 **Darklight of the 0 arcana:** Right now I'm still in the process of fixing chapter 1 and putting specific timelines of what happened before the year Abyssal Paz wakes up. The events take place years after Rising.


	4. Not Your Kind of People

**A/N: About the credits of their names, I'm just following Phantom Pain's style of going on a mission with the credits popping up like some episode from a tv series.**

* * *

Episode 3: "Not Your Kind of People"

 **Caribbean Sea**

 **Staring**  
 **Mother Base Princess**  
 **Demon Zeke**

*humming Love Deterrence* "hmm, hm, hmmm, hmmm, hmm..."

Sailing in this strange new world

 **Mother Base Abyssal Forces**

Following their leader.

In the skies, three white mini floating drones with a monstrous appearance see Mother Base Princess and her forces

 **Special Guest**  
 **Standard Carrier Wo-Class Kai Flagship IV**

"Princess on the move prepare for meet up." says the stoic expressionless carrier.

The Wo class sailed going to Mother Base Princess' route. Meanwhile Mother Base is blissfully humming her favorite song while riding on her demon Zeke, wandering the seas in search for destruction upon her enemies. She then notices someone, far from her, approaching. Mother Base signals her forces to be ready for a possible ambush. As Mother Base kept going further, she starts to see the unknown person more clearly. "Is she one of of them?" She wonders but the submarines interrupt her thoughts as they say "A Wo class. An ally has come.".

They stop as they meet. Their eyes now locked on each other. One is cautious, careful but curious while the other keeps her stoic expression not be intimidated by her and the presence of her forces. "Who are you?", the princess asked. The stoic one introduces herself. "I'm a Wo class Aircraft Carrier.". She speaks while maintaining her stoic composure. "I have come to bring you to the abyssal base princess." she finishes and bows.

Mother Base became more curious after the last sentence. She doesn't hesitate to answer her. "Ok. Lead the way"

*plays song*

 **"Not Your Kind of People"**  
 **By Garbage**  
 **Album: Not Your Kind of People**  
 **Year Released: 2012**

*stop music at 1:53 seconds*

 **Unknown, Underwater**  
 **Abyssal Naval Base**

 **Guest Starring**  
 **Battleship Symbiotic Princess**  
 **Airfield Princess**  
 **Seaport Princess**  
 **Northern Ocean "Hoppo" Princess**  
 **Destroyer "Warusame" Princess**

The gate opens. "This way."

The base itself was large. It was similar to the Mother Base's Hexagonal design. The mixture of jet black and gray contrast the base's color scheme. The lights had a mix of color in them to help guide the abyssals in darkness. The alien like design of the buildings show an aura of fear and power to anyone daring to trespass the base. Mother Base Princess was looking at the buildings with curiosity and fear as they went to the command center. The abyssals around the area were looking at her with a questioning thought. Other's were curious about her and came in closer to see her. She was intimidated by the looks of them. It was strange of her seeing creatures of the deep with weapons to destroy naval ships. What's more strange and disturbing of them are their looks akin to that of monstrous aliens. She didn't want the intimidation to eat her up too much. She then thought about her time destroying the ships and showing her power to motivate her. She then remembered what Cipher taught her in being a spy. She uses those thoughts to calm her down at what's coming to her in meeting with the high ranking Abyssals.

They stop. Wo class then looks over Mother Base's company. "Pls put your demon at the Demon Bay area. As for the Destroyers and Submarines, bring them to the Abyssal docks.". Wo class suggested

Mother Base nods and commands her forces to go their respective areas. "Ka, Yo, and So, pls continue marking our troops with our insignia and go to the docks. Destroyers, go to the docks with the subs. The destroyers who has Zeke's other equipment, stay. Zeke, go to the Demon Bay." Zeke and company nod and glow by her command and go to their respective areas escorted by other abyssals. "Is their a place my demon's equipment", she ask.

Wo class looks over at the destroyers with the equipment. "Yes, let us go to the Research and Development section. Let me show you around before we meet the princesses." Wo said. Mother Base Princess, Wo and the destroyers head for the R & D section. After entering, the Wo class commands the destroyers to stand by and surface to the crane areas. Wo class and Mother Base swam up and surface to the R & D bay area.

It was Mother Base Princess' first time stepping on dry land or in this case, steel. Her bare feet felt the cold steel but it surprised her it didn't feel too cold despite being underwater. Then again, she remembered not feeling cold during her surface travel despite wearing her red but soaking wet red raincoat. She removed her red raincoat. She was wearing only her bra and undergarments. The two Ri Class guards approached her to obtain her raincoat. She was a bit hesitant but give it nonetheless. Mother Base then noticed her stomach with a v shaped scar. She suddenly had vivid flashbacks...

 **Camp Omega, Underground**

*screaming*

"LET ME GO" Paz screamed.

"HOLD HER DOWN" a doctor said

"GIVE HERE THE SHOT" another doctor said.

Silence and drowsiness stopped her struggles. Before fading completely, she could her the muffling voices of her captors, most especially Skull Face

"Prep the package"

 **Morpho Chopper**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Paz screams in excruciating pain as the medic puts out the bomb inside her stomach without anesthetic.

 **After MSF's destruction**

"There is.. another in my..."she says

"Nooooo..." Snakke, The Medic, and Chico scream in horror

Flashbacks stops but the memories shook her too much.

She was shaking and breathing rapidly. Her head hurts but her expression is of shock from remembering those agonizing brutal moments. The two Ri class caught her when she was about to fall to her knees. "Princess are you ok..." Wo class ask while rushing to her aid. She heard her voice. She tries to calm herself down. "Help her up" Wo class commands.

"I'm fine, just memories." Mother Base Princess replies.

"Let's go to the locker rooms. Let's rest a bit and find you some fresh clothes"

They went to the locker rooms. Mother Base was sitting down at the locker room bench and has already calmed down. Wo class then arrived with the Princess' new clothes, a skirt, boots, and upper clothing. As Mother Base is dressing up, Wo class ask her a few questions.

"How did you die from your previous life." she asked.

Mother Base Princess was silent when asked.

"If you don't mind" wo class added.

Mother Base broke silence and answers, "Bomb"

"Bomb? You were bombed", Wo class answered.

"Yes and No. A bomb was implanted. One in my stomach *point's at her stomach with the scar*, and another in*points at her most sensitive part*." Paz pointed out. I was implanted to kill Big Boss.

Wo class was shocked and confused at what she said. She knows that all Abyssals in their previous life were bombarded alot. The idea of explosions from the inside of a ship is not unheard of since one example, a ship girl named Arizona was blown in half from the inside due to the bomb piercing through her and detonating at the ammunition area during her past life as a battleship. But she never heard of a "Big Boss"

"It's true. A brutal, evil, person, who is called Skull Face, did many monstrous cruel methods of pain to me. I endured it all. All to save Zero and Big Boss. Pain is an illusion. Pain is in the mind" She finishes and starts crying."

Despite being stoic and expressionless, Wo felt bad for asking these personal questions. She hugs the princess to comfort her. Even Wo shows a change of expression during Mother Base's mournful moments.

"I was weak. I killed him. I killed both of them. Snake, Zero... Chico, Motherbase, I killed all of them. Why an alive again. Why not them? WHY AM I HERE" Paz tearfully screams which cuz the base to shook a bit. The screams didn't cause a massive shock wave like before.

Wo class despite being graze by her scream, still hugged her tight but comfortably while reassuring her. "It's ok Princess. It's ok. Let it out. Let all your feelings of pain be said. Like all the other Princesses did. I'm sorry if I asked too much questions. I was curious. I shouldn't have..."

"No it's ok. You didn't mean to. *sniffle* But I feel better that you are here." Paz replied. This was one of her first times she cried on someone's shoulder. This was for real to her as she has used pity and sympathy to gain peoples trust. To Chico, she wanted to protect him by lying to Skull Face. While Chico was asleep, Paz recorded her thoughts about her time as prisoner and with Chico during her captivity. That was the last time she cried during her first life.

"Wo" Wo class replies.

Paz giggles a little to her response. "Your funny Wo class"

"Forgive me. It's something I had trouble controlling before. Other Wo class carriers do that often but after each sentences. Some, mostly the new ones would only say "Wo" to communicate. Time goes by they eventually learn to speak straight albeit with verbal tics." Wo class answers. Paz replies "Your weird Wo." She wipes her tears "But there still so many questions"

"Let's rest a bit then will show you area." Wo class said.

After a few minutes rest, they toured the R & D facility. They checked the area where ZEKE's arsenal was put and researched on. They went inside and Mother Base Princess tells in detail about Zeke's arsenal, from Guided Missiles, Large Caliber Canons, Paralysis Beam, S-mines, Electro-shock Unit, Em Pulse Fields, Radome and Rail gun. She then summons her installation rigging command center to be researched upon to. The MSF dark fairies salute her and follow what the other scientist abyssals' instructions. Just recently, other destroyers brought in the Railgun, Radome and Missiles. They also told MB Princess that ZEKE had trouble with the demons but the battleship Abyssals and human personnel where able to control the situation. Yes human personnel. Wo class mentions that there are some humans who are working for the abyssal cause. Mother Base questioned whether it was out of loyalty, fear or maybe ideals. Wo class answers that the first 2 is correct though the third, she doesn't know. Mother Base didn't press further as this may cause more questions and confusions. Then again, Big Boss did capture many soldiers and recruited them to MSF. Many even volunteered to join his army when they heard of his legendary status and feats. If she didn't let Zadornov escape a lot, maybe he would've join MSF.

They continued touring the R&D area seeing things researched like weapons, gear, plants and other researchable items. The next place they were going before the main command center was the Summoning and Conversion facility. They used a tram to travel to the next facility. Wo tells Mother Base that the facility is used to summon abyssal units. Mother Base ask how they are summoned and why do they summon them instead of building them. Wo class says to summon them, a specific amount of supplies must be poured at the summoning point to call upon an abyssal. The supplies in question are Fuel, Steel, Bullets, and Bauxite. Depending on the amount of supplies poured a specific ship class will be summoned. She then emphasize that it's not that simple as the summoning process is random. Mother Base understands the summoning part but doesn't get the answer of the building part. Wo class says that in a way, they are "building" ships with the use of the supplies. She says that the Princesses can answer her questions especially about who she is and about the abyssals. They witness a successful summoning of a Battleship Ru class battle ship with the specific amount of items put together in the summoning area. Mother Base was amazed by the summoning though questioned on whether this is scientific or supernatural.

They went next to the Conversion area. The word it self was questionable to Mother Base. Wo class decided to show to her what this facility is for.

They went to one conversion room. They then see at the glass on the other side, an abyssal lying down on the bed. She was unique from the other abyssals. Aside from her pink-palish white hair and beetle like cap, she had no legs. Abyssal personnel are doing test and operations of her. Mother Base then asked, "Who is that?".

Wo answers, "Ah yes, one of the shipgirls... no, there are us but molded and corrupted by the humans. We are bringing her back to her true form. In fact, she is a Princess like you.". Wo finishes her answer while keeping her stoic, emotionless expression.

Mother Base then says, "This is more like a conversion process. Your converting them to... us? and yet you say that they are originally us but in your words, corrupted by the humans in their own image?'. Wo replies "Yes"

"uhhh" The shipgirl in question makes a noise. "Shigure... Yuu..da...chi... Onee..chan" She says names of people. Her sisters possibly?

"Sedate her, she's still not yet ready" a doctor said. "Conversion is almost complete." An Abyssal Ta class says.

Mother Base, seeing what they are doing to her, is similar to what she went through except she was armed as a bomb. Wo class seeing her reassures her "Don't worry, she will not be armed with a bomb. She will be one of us no, returning home to us. You'll meet her soon. The conversion is almost done. But right now let us meet the Princesses.

Both Mother Base and Wo Class go to the command center. They now head for the throne room where the princesses stay. They wait for them. Wo class proclaims, "She is here"

The big doors open. Lo and behold the Abyssal Princess with their auras glowing like fire. Wo class bows down to their presences. Mother Base felt nervous as they came out. She wonders what would they do to her.

They approach her. Wo class goes to the side while the Princesses approach their new "sister". "Welcome our dear sister" The one in black speaks. "Are you ready to sink a ton of iron?" The one in white says. "Hello" The one in white with a horn greets her. "Little sister. Play zero" The little one in white cheerfully says,

Mother Base was nervous with their presence but didn't take a step back. "Are you afraid of us sister? We welcome you with open arms." The one in black says. "No. I'm not afraid. Nervous yes but curious on what to do next" Mother base responds. "Then I'll introduce myself. I am, Battleship Symbiotic Princess" she introduces "I'am the Airfield Princess" she introduces next "My name is Seaport Princess, but people call me Darwin or Wanko, and this is my little sister Northern Ocean Princess, Hoppou."she introduces herself last along with her little sister. "What is your name sister?" Battleship Princess ask."My name is Mother Base Princess. Installation class" Mother Base proudly introduces herself.

"Oh, an installation class. But something is strange about you." BB Princess says. "What is strange about me aside from my outfit and ummm appearance?" Mother Base asked. "I sense a single soul controlling everything. A thirst for vengeance so strong it can willingly control itself, the form" BB Princess says.

"What are you talking about?" she ask

"You know not of our origins yet." Battleship Princess says. "Only something about shipgirls returning to their true form as Wo class said" Mother Base replies.

"Ah the shipgirls. Blasphemy I call them. Come sit with us. I'll tell you of our origins."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Credits**

 **Starring**  
 **Mother Base Princess**  
 **Demon ZEKE**  
 **Mother Base Abyssal Forces**

 **Wo Class Kai Flagship IV**

 **Battleship Symbiotic Princess**  
 **Airfield Princess**  
 **Seaport Princess**  
 **Northern Ocean "Hoppo" Princess**  
 **Destroyer "Warusame" Princess**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the follows. Pls keep the reviews, suggestions and recommendations coming. The next chapter may take a while. Basically Abyssal Origin stories and Paz's story shared and interaction with Destroyer Hime. Maybe playing with Hoppo.**

 **Da guy who luvs croZZoverz: I'll try. Can't make promises but I'll try. Sometimes ideas tend to go to a halt that you want to finish the story now. I wanted to put the origins here but got drained.**


End file.
